Unrecognizable
by TomaDreamer
Summary: Kyle moves back to south park after years of being away only to find that some of the people are much different than he remembers. Rated T for dark themes.
1. Stranger

My name is Kyle Broflovski. When I was ten years old, my family moved us out of South Park, Colorado for my dad's work with no intention of coming back. But as I've learned, intentions can change at the drop of a hat. Now I'm seventeen and we're moving back to South Park because of it's cheap but nice houses, and vast shopping district. I honestly couldn't care less about that but my mom insisted that I'll appreciate it as a teen looking for an easy first-time job.

I guess in some way she isn't necessarily wrong, but there are about a million other towns with tons of job opportunities that wouldn't require us to move back to this obnoxious redneck neighborhood. I told her that, and all I got was a scolding for being so 'rude about my home town' as she puts it.

So here I am, standing in a shitty little gamestop at the edge of town, dealing with stuck up kids claiming the games are a scam when in reality they're just too brain dead to solve them.

But I guess it's fine, I mean, I've made a decent amount of pocket money from this dumb little job, and nothing out of the ordinary has happened. That is... Until about 4 o'clock when the bell rang alerting me of another customer.

"hi! Welcome to gamestop. Let me know if you need any assistance!" I put on my fake ass customer service smile and looked over at the kid who just walked in. There was something so familiar about him but I just couldn't put my finger on it. The boy had messy brown hair, brown eyes that seemed almost tinted red in the light, and a red hoodie that seemed to hang loosely on his thin frame. He gave off almost Eric Cartman vibes, but that couldn't be right, there's no way Eric is that.. Skinny.

He looked at me and his eyes seemed to widen with the same recognition I had for him.

"oh um... Thank you. But I'm just looking for now." he gave me an awkward smile.

He wandered around the store for a little while, before coming up to the counter with one of the cheaper games from the back shelves. "I'm ready to buy this..." he seemed almost embarrassed. God, even his voice reminded me of Eric. Not so much the way it sounded, but the way he pronounced and worded things. I started ringing in the game for him. To my surprise, he started making some kind of small talk.

"I've never seen you here before, are you new in town?"

I wasn't really sure how to respond at first, but I decided to just go with the truth "kind of? I used to live here a few years ago. My family decided to move back for job reasons." I didn't expect much of a response, and I definitely didn't expect the startled look that came over his face.

"whats your last name?" his voice sounded even more anxious than before. The question creeped me out a tiny bit but I answered anyway. "um... Broflovski?"

"o-oh." he was silent the rest of the time I was helping him check out. He paid, and I've never seen someone speed walk out so quickly.

'That was so weird' was all I could think as I clocked out for the day, and went home.


	2. New-old-friends

It had been about a week before I contacted my old Southpark friends. Now me, Kenny, and Stan have plans to meet up at Tweek bros coffee for a drink and maybe a sandwich or something if we feel like eating. I shouldn't have been anxious at all, I mean come on these are my best friends! I guess I was just scared that they might be completely different from the kids I left behind all that time ago. That's just the anxiety that comes along with a reunion, I think everyone I've ever met has known the feeling at least once, but you just have to man up and face your worries sometimes.

As I was deep in my train of thought, my phone buzzed loudly causing me to jump and nearly fall off my desk's flimsy wooden chair that I had been given till we have time to buy something better. I picked it up and checked the screen to see it was a text message from Kenny:

[Hey. Are you ready to head out? I know Stan lives closer and he's heading out now so I wouldn't want to keep him waiting too long.]

Shit had it really been that long? I glanced at my phone's clock and sure enough, it was 2 pm. I shot Kenny a quick text saying I was on my way before grabbing my bag and bolting down the stairs to our front door.

Today had turned out to be the most perfect day we could have picked for this meetup. It was cool, but not freezing, and the sun was shining high over the town making my walk to Tweek bros calm and pleasant. The feeling didn't last long though. I felt that pit in my stomach rear it's ugly head again as I got closer to the shop where I knew they would be waiting outside. I couldn't help but feel stupid for feeling this way, even if it had a valid reason. Even if they're different I'm sure we'll still get along just fine. I must have passed them in my daze because I felt a hand grip my arm and pull me back "over here dude! Are you daydreaming or something?" somehow, even with it being much deeper, I knew it was Stan immediately. I whipped around and pulled him into a hug which he quickly returned. "Woah hey, wasn't expecting this." he laughed. It was really, really nice to hear his laugh again as cheesy as that might sound. I pulled away from the hug "sorry, I'm just really happy to see you again." I glance over at Kenny, who had an eyebrow raised, and chuckled "I'm happy to you again to Ken."

"Surrree ya are. I'm just fuckin with you, let's go inside."

As we headed into the shop together I felt all that fear start to melt. We'd barely said anything to each other yet, but somehow I could tell that we were still going to be just as close as ever.


End file.
